The Evil Dead
by Maritiarty
Summary: A secluded cabin. An ancient curse. An unrelenting evil.
1. Chapter 1

**!WARNING!**  
 **This story will contain blood, gore, rape, and other violent and triggering themes.**  
 **DO NOT READ if this will cause you harm.**

 **This story will be following the 2013 remake. But obviously there will be some additions with more characters involved.**

* * *

Heavy breathing and stumbling footsteps flooded the quiet woods.

A young teenage boy with long blonde hair and pale skin walked silently through the forest, his pace was slow and clumsy. His arms and legs were covered in dried blood and crusted mud. He came to a clearing and stopped, his frantic gaze took in his surroundings. Then suddenly, a dark figure darts out and vanishes just as sharply as it had entered. The boy picked up the pace, looking over his shoulder constantly, he catches a glance at a figure in the distance. He froze.

He quickly darted behind a tree and toke in hard shaking breaths. A dark hood was thrown over his face, the teen screamed and kicked out his feet as he was pinned to the ground completely restrained. A harsh laugh, then, a rough voice with a thick southern accent called out, "We found the fucker."

Steps approached, the teen screamed louder and desperately tried to buck the heavier figure on him off. It wasn't working.

Another southern voice grunted, "Sweet dreams doll face," then a blunt force smacked into the back of the teen's head and darkness overtook everything.

* * *

When the teen came to, he noticed through the dark, black figures moved slowly from a low source of light and he attempted to move. But his wrists and body were restrained with a thick rope against something, he was trapped.

An old woman emerged from the darkness, her wrinkled hands were covered in dried blood. Her hair was long and white, matted in some places, but her face was mostly covered by a hood. She spoke in a language the boy didn't understand.

"Korkma, oğlum ..."

The terrified teen spoke through the hood, "Who are you? Where the hell am I?!" he screamed and thrashed against the ropes violently.

"Someone help me!"

The old woman had something in her hands that was covered in a grey fabric, she sat it down on a table and slowly revealed it. It was a book, one that seemed to be made out of a human face frozen in the most terrified expression imaginable. The old woman opened the book and traced a finger along one of the pages.

"Kötü kitap, kötü kitabın ne yaptığını geri alabilir .."

"Please…!" the teen moaned, the woman made a motion towards the corner of the room.

A mysterious man stepped out of the shadows, he walked towards the boy who cried that he just wanted to go home. And in one quick motion, the man snatched the hood from the boy's face, the teen gasped for air, on the left side of his face was a slash mark, it was oozing blood and pus. Terrified, the boy's eyes darted around the room until it came to rest on the man in front of him.

"D..Dad?" the teen gasped, shocked.

The man had black hair, that was normally stylized but was now very messy with dried blood and clumps of mud stuck in it, and in dirty, bloody slacks with a white dress shirt covered in dried blood. The man seemed unable to stop trembling, he reached out to touch his son's face but stopped shortly.

"Dad, what's going on? Who are these people?" the teen sobbed, looking at the now revealed room he could see many deformed, and filthy men and a child watching the two silently.

The man tried his best not to show his sorrow as he watched his son try to break free of his bonds.

"They're good people. They're here to help you."

"Dad please, what are you talking about? Where's mom?" the man bit his lip.

"Your mother is dead son...you know that."

The teen froze in shock and horror, "W-What? No!"

"You killed her. You did." the teens face twists in agony at the thought.

"No! Why are you saying that?! Please, Dad I just want to go home...I promise not to complain about you working all the time anymore, I promise! I-I just want to go home..." the teen begged, tears falling faster than ever.

The man held up a plastic bottle with in one trembling hand.

The old woman looked up from the book and stared at the man.

"Yap..." Close on one of the pages of the book is a drawing of a person in flames. A hand written text read: _PURIFICATION BY FIRE._

"... Bu onun ruhunu kurtarmanın tek yolu."

The man opened the bottle and began to pour some kind of dark, oily liquid from it all over the head and body of his son.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed as his son gagged, choking painfully as the liquid flows onto his face and neck.

"What was that? D-Dad no! Please!" The teen yelled as he finally recognized the smell as gasoline, he began to struggle harder.

"Rahmını kurtar, bedenini zaten kınadı." The woman hissed sharply, she held one of her hands a few inches over the cover of the book.

The man took a small box of matches from his pocket. He tried to light one, but it's damp and didn't easily catch fire. The teen sobbed harder.

"Dad please! D..Daddy, I love you so much! Stop. Don't do this, I want you to hold me and take me home.." the teen begged, the emotional appeal was too much for the man. He stopped and looked brokenly at his son.

"I love you too son.." he whispered, but the woman grabbed his arm and shook it roughly.

"Yapma! Oğlunuza huzur verin!" she shouted.

The man didn't understand what she was saying, but knew what he had to do. He dried his tears roughly, and attempted lighting another match. The teen had stopped crying then.

His face once a sobbing mess now eerily calm as he stared directly into his father's eyes.

"I'll rip your soul out daddy."

The light finally ignited and the man held it up, illuminating his son's face as it twisted and contorted into diabolical ways. His once soft brown eyes were now as black as night with a circle of gold around it, his voice turned deep and raspy, sounding like it came straight from hell.

" _ **I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING SOUL OUT YOU PATHETIC FUCK!**_ " The teen screamed like a rabid hyena his voice seemed doubled slightly, he was salivating black blood.

The man, terrified, flung the match at his son. The match caught on the gasoline dripping from the teen's body and immediately burst into flames.

" _ **YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU LIKE I KILLED YOUR WHORE!**_ " The teen screamed, and smiled a crazed grin at the man, black blood and saliva dripped down his chin as the flames rose up higher on his body.

The flames illuminated the woman's face for the first time, her eyes were completely white, like she was blind, and red tattoos adorned her face; similar to tribal markings. The boy's father raised one of the shotguns at his burning son, now entirely consumed in flames, screaming and spitting curses at the room.

"I love you son." he said.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " the teen replied as the man fired a round off and splattered his son's brains all over the wall.

* * *

A tiny road snaked its way through a mighty grey forest under dark clouds, a dark red jeep drove the desolate road.

Takashi Shirogane woke up suddenly in the passenger seat, an annoying ray of sunshine was hitting him in the eyes. He groaned and rubbed his face tiredly before grimacing at the slight stubble he felt on his chin, he really needed to shave soon.

"Are you up Shiro? I think we just crossed the Tennessee border." a female voice piped up from beside him. Allura, his fiance, was taking her turn at driving to the old Shirogane family cabin. Her silver hair was reflecting rather beautifully in the sunlight. Shiro yawned hugely.

"Fucking hell..is it morning already?" he asked, rubbing out a few kinks in his neck from sleeping in a moving vehicle. Allura quirked an unamused eyebrow at him.

"You know you promised to try to take it easy on the swearing. You wake up and first thing out of your mouth is 'fucking hell'?" Shiro smiled sheepishly at her.

"I fucking promised that?" he grinned at her fake glare before kissing her cheek and knocked on the back window lightly.

"How you hanging' back there Charlie?" Charlie, an old mutt, whined slightly and gave Shiro sad dog eyes that made the man's heart melt.

"Hold that old bladder, we're almost there buddy..."

Allura sighed slightly, Shiro looked at her questioningly. "Do you think it'll work this time? You know how Lance is, he'll find some way to weasel out of this."

"Yeah, we just gotta make sure he stays this time...by any means necessary." Shiro stated grimly.

Allura stared at the road, worry clear on her face.

"It was too close last time." she whispered, Shiro held one of her hands tightly.

"I know," Shiro looked out the window before noticing a familiar dirt path, "wait, this is the turn."

Allura turned the jeep right and went down a narrow dirt road path, quickly coming to an old asphalt bridge that rested over a deep creek, Shiro took note that the water was almost reaching the bridge.

After crossing safely, they continued down the path deeper into the forest. Soon enough they reached an old cabin surrounded by overgrown grass and a pile of rusty junk, it really looked like no one had been up there in years. And really, no one had. A familiar couple of people stood beside a white van.

Allura parked the jeep next to an old rusted tool shed and turned it off. Shiro grabbed two black backpacks from the back, letting out a whimpering Charlie, and walked over to the now waving Hunk Garrett. He was in his usual green vest and orange bandanna wrapped around his head.

Shiro stared at the cabin in astonishment, "Wow, this place has really gone downhill."

Allura smiled and hugged Hunk tightly Shiro as did too after. "How you've been Hunk?"

"Same old, same old Shiro, I see you and Allura are still together. Naturally." Hunk teased.

"Naturally." Shiro smiled, then nodded at Pidge who gave him a dry look and continued to read a large book.

"You get that engineering job yet Hunk?" Allura asked, setting down her backpack.

Hunk nodded excitedly, "Yeah, and I-"

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago."

Pidge gave both Shiro and Allura an irritated look, the former smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Pidge I got turned around a few times trying to get here and-"

"Whatever." They interrupted before returning to their book, Shiro sighed and look at Hunk.

"Pidge is still mad at me, I take it?" Hunk nodded, "How many times am I going to have to apologize? I didn't know when she decided to not be Katie anymore. I've know her-"

"Them." Hunk interrupted softly.

"-them, my whole life, along with their brother."

Hunk shrugged helplessly, Shiro sighed before looking around.

"So, where is he?"

* * *

Lance sat on the remains of a '73 Oldsmobile Delta 88 swallowed by Vegetation. His normally curly brown hair was flat and lifeless, his naturally dark skin a lot paler than normal. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and was sickeningly thin. He wore a worn out navy-blue Galaxy Garrison sweatshirt and baggy black sweatpants, simple grey toms adorned his feet. In his hands, a notepad. He was sketching the cabin in a better time, not weed overrun and junkyard piles.

Keith, Lance's high school sweetheart and nine-year boyfriend, sat beside him silently. Watching Lance draw and an arm wrapped around his waist tightly, as if he was afraid to let him go. Worry clear in his violet-gray eyes, Shiro stopped ten feet away from the couple.

"Hey Lance," Shiro said quietly. Keith turned and waved slightly at his brother but Lance did not look up. He took a drag from a cigarette, Keith's fingers twitched like he wanted to pluck the cancer stick from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Surprised you came Shiro," Lance mumbled.

"Of course I came, we all care about you Lance." the Cuban took another drag, blowing out a smoke ring before crushing it on the hood of the car. He flicked it away.

Turning to look at Shiro, Lance raked a hand through his hair tiredly. "I know I probably look like roadkill right now."

"You look fine." Keith said, pressing a kiss into the other's cheek, Lance grinned.

"Still a shitty liar." Keith rolled his eyes but held the other tightly.

Shiro stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say, but suddenly Charlie came trotting right past Shiro and sat at Lance's feet. The Cuban's face broke out into an enormous smile and quickly pet the old dog's head affectionately.

"Charlie! Hey there buddy, how ya' been? Bet you love this place huh? Fresh air and a hundred trees for you to piss on." Lance kissed the dog's head softly.

Shiro's eyes softened and looked at Keith who was smiling sadly at Lance and holding his hand tightly.

"He missed you, ya' know?" Shiro commented, not just the dog but all of them had missed the Cuban terribly.

When Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance all graduated High School, Lance and Keith both decided to go to the same college together. But then Lance became friends with two kids, Rolo and Nyma. They seemed like good people until they got Lance into drugs. Harmless at first, just pot. But then they showed him the hardcore ones. Ecstasy and Heroin.

Lance became a whole other person when he was high off the drugs. He became more depressed and violent towards others but mostly to himself. Once, when he was on some new drug, he saw people made of fire chasing him, he almost jumped off a bridge running away from them.

If Keith hadn't come after him, Lance would've died.

The Cuban used to crack jokes, smile, and laugh all the time. It was one of the things that made Keith fall in love with him, but now he would hardly smile at anything. Movies he used to love were plain and boring, he used to eat all the time and worked it off by exercising with his boyfriend, but now he was never hungry.

He only ate when Keith begged him to or they would take him to the emergency room and stick a tube down his throat. Lance just didn't find life fun anymore unless he was high on something or with Keith.

Shiro glanced at the two again before remembering something Lance's abuela had given him when they had picked up Charlie.

"Tell him to keep to his heart," She had said sternly.

Shiro looked at the silver medallion with a tiny lamb engraved in, "Hey Lance,"

The Cuban looked up from his petting and barely caught the necklace when Shiro tossed it to him, "Your grandmother told me to tell you that you should keep close to your heart."

Lance looked at the medallion and smiled softly.

"Always."

"Huh?"

"A..Always keep it close, she was very intimidating." Lance laughed loudly, the two brothers were very pleased.

Lance quickly pulled the necklace over his head and tucked it under the sweatshirt before smiling shakily, "O..Okay, guess it's show time."

Shiro nodded and walked back around to the front of the cabin to get the others, Lance stood up and went to follow but stopped and turned to Keith suddenly.

"Keith, promise me you'll stay here with me till the end." Keith quickly took Lance's hands and held them tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Cross your heart?" Lance whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"And hope to die." Keith finished and and made an 'x' over his heart.

Lance smiled shakily, Keith kissed the other gently.

* * *

Everyone was now gathered around the well, seven in total now that Coran had showed up, he was Allura's uncle and a nurse-in training. He was there to make sure Lance was healthy and functional. But everyone had already known Coran for a while as he was Allura's only living relative and basically raised her himself.

The mood was serious, like they were attending a funeral. All circled around the old well with Lance in front.

"Um, dearly beloved?" Lance chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks, guys, for driving out here to support me. And a special thank you to the Shirogane brothers for lending us your family's vacation spot. There's...there's no way I could do this alone."

Lance slowly pulled out a small nylon sack out of the pocket of his sweatshirt, it held a few grams of some kind of yellow powder, Lance held it over the well and spoke in an exaggerated solemn tone.

"May my friends, family, and 'soon to be' family, witness this act, an irrevocable promise of my commitment, that..." Lance paused and swallowed thickly, hands trembling. Keith grabbed Lance's empty hand and squeezed it gently.

"Fuck it." Lance hissed and opened the bag, letting the powder fall into the well.

"I promise. To not. Fucking. Touch. This. Shit. Ever. Again." Lance crumbled the bag and let it fall down the well too, then took a deep breath.

"Let's play cold turkey." Lance took a long look into the well before Keith dragged him away and over to their car to pull out their luggage.

Shiro stayed with the others by the well as Coran began to tell them how it was going to go down.

"Alright everyone, here is the Detox 101 rundown: It's going to take three days for him to get through the hard withdrawal. But we're talking about the worst the days of his life. In a couple of hours, he's going to start experiencing extreme muscle soreness, vomiting, chills, paranoia, hallucinations, the works."

"Why three days?" Hunk asks, frowning at the well.

"Because after that, the pain subsides. And he'll be off the hook for good." Coran explained.

"He'll make it, right?" Allura asked worriedly.

Coran gave them a weak smile and nodded, "He'll be fine. Lance is strong, I believe in him."

* * *

Everyone waited on the porch while Shiro fished out some rusty keys deep from his backpack.

"The lock might be messed up," he commented and tried to put them in, he paused, "What the-?"

Shiro gently pushed open the door with one hand, it swung open easily. First glimpse inside was of a dusty framed photo of a smiling maternal woman with long shaggy black hair and silver eyes. It was Keith and Shiro's late mother. The door knocked against something and a loud bang registered in the cabin. It was a crowbar. Shiro picked it up and walked inside fully.

"Looks like someone broke in," he commented, a furrow in his brow. Hopefully nothing was stolen, but that was probably unlikely.

The cabin was covered in a thick layer of dust, a few small rays of sunlight filtered in through the shuttered windows. And even though the walls were covered in photos that were only a few years old, it looked as if the place had been neglected for decades. Lance suddenly covered his mouth.

"What's that smell?" he hissed, his eyes full of disgust.

Shiro walked cautiously into the cabin, Allura looked at him confused.

"Shiro?"

"Wait here guys." Shiro said and walked further into the backrooms, crowbar still in his hand and was ready to use it against lingering intruders if necessary.

Shiro searched the cabin, crossing the dusty living room and checking out the kitchen. From hallway, he looked into the master bedroom but everything too dark.

Looking down the hallway Shiro's eyes were drawn to movement, it was at the end of the hallway behind a curtain. Shiro slowly walked towards it then yanked it back, crowbar held high when a giant crow squawked loudly in his face making the older man shout in surprise and fall on his ass. The crow flied out the front door wildly and scared everyone in the doorway, Pidge clutched their chest.

"Shit! Man, I hate birds." they complained, oblivious to Hunk and Lance's synchronized snort.

Shiro came out and gestured for them all to come in. "It's all clear. Some kids must have broke in here to drink and party."

Keith walked into the living room and gazed at the old pictures of him and Shiro with their mother nostalgically.

"Mom would have hated to see the cabin like this." He commented, Lance held his hand and squeezed it in comfort.

Keith smiled softly, and squeezed back.

Hunk wrapped a arm around Lance shoulder gently, "It's not too bad, we'll make it livable."

Lance smiled tightly at him, Pidge nudged his other side, "Maybe there's some nice curtains over there by that rat corpse." Lance choked on a laugh so hard that Keith had to smack his back a few times to get it all out.

"Jesus Pidge."

* * *

After cleaning out the cabin and making it livable again, the group stumbled upon an old box filled with memories of the groups younger days.

Opening it, they found old pictures and yearbooks of them all in high school, minus Coran of course, when Hunk, Keith, Lance and Pidge were Freshman and Shiro and Allura were Seniors. Keith with his mullet and Shiro with long hair got a few good laughs.

Lance, who was looking paler and weaker than before, pulled out a dusty photo album labeled: SQUAD STORIES. Pidge groaned.

"No thanks, I'd rather not look at that, makes me feel older already." Lance opened it to a random page and immediately started to snort and laugh, looking at the other.

"Fuck it, lemme see." Pidge demanded, Lance let them take the album.

The picture was all of them dressed up in ridiculous costumes, it must have been Halloween. Pidge was in a green frog costume and holding a unicycle over their shoulder. Hunk and a sweet chubby girl named Shay were dressed as Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein. Lance and Keith were both power rangers, blue and red respectively. Allura was an Alien princess, fabulous as always, and Shiro looked like some greaser from the 50s. It was a good memory.

* * *

Too bad good things never last.

* * *

A bad storm was brewing over them, and the wind was starting to blow harder.

Lance was outside with Charlie playing fetch, but he was tossing the ball rather aggressively. Trying to distract himself from his own discomfort.

"He's going to kill that old bastard..." Pidge commented softly, heart throbbing sympathetically for their friend.

Keith had joined everyone on the porch, letting Lance be alone for a while. He looked at the sky and frowned thoughtfully.

"Looks like it's going to storm." he mumbled.

"Keith, there's something we need to discuss." Coran said, Keith turned to look at him and everyone else.

"Okay?"

Coran looked at Lance sadly, Shiro was clutching Allura's hand tightly, but Pidge and Hunk both refused to look at Korean entirely.

"We've...already tried this whole thing before, when you and Shiro went to Japan to spend time with your family for the holidays last year, Lance made the same dramatic vow of sobriety before chucking his dope into the toilet..." Pidge said, now looking at Keith.

"He lasted eight hours, then quit." Hunk finished.

"That's why we don't want to give him the chance this time." Allura whispered, Shiro nodded solemnly.

"What?" Keith asked, confused at how this happened to his boyfriend without him aware of it? Why didn't Shiro tell him?!

"I knew what was going on, but Lance didn't want you to worry, so he told me to not tell you. So you could enjoy time with Dad and me…" Shiro admitted.

"Keith, when he breaks, and believe me, he will, we don't want to let him leave." Hunk stated, looking at the Korean.

"What? So you're planning to keep him here by force?" Keith questioned, "Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me, I enjoyed a nice holiday while my boyfriend suffered?! I could have been there for him!"

"Look at him Keith!" Pidge hissed, "He won't survive another overdose!" Keith gasped.

"Wh..What? Lance overdosed?" Pidge's eyes widened in shock, had no one told him?

"He didn't just overdose dude, legally my best friend - your boyfriend, had died. They had to fucking defibrillate him." Hunk growled.

Keith sat down heavily on the porch railing, held his head in shock.

"Lance..." he whispered.

On the lawn, Lance continued to play fetch aggressively with Charlie, oblivious to the conversation behind him.

"We really need your support on this Keith. We can't fail this time."

The thunder roared closer than ever.

* * *

It was the dead of night when Shiro is awakened by a loud scream coming from Keith and Lance's room.

Shiro hurriedly shot out of bed, Allura not far behind, and ran down the hall to see the door already occupied by a tense Hunk and Pidge. Shiro looked at them, Hunk shook his head while Pidge clenched their teeth and walked back to their room.

More screams made Shiro and Allura jump. Inside the room Lance was in the throes of hysteria. Keith was holding him back, trying desperately to calm him down while Coran attempted to talk to him calmly.

"THAT FUCKING SMELL! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! LET GO OF ME!" Lance twisted and turned in Keith grasp, desperate to break free from him.

Keith just held on tighter, a haunted look in his eyes. "It's okay, it's okay..I'm right here, we're all here for you. Calm down, please hon. Breath baby..breathe."

Lance's rage soon turned into a desperate cry, and slumped in Keith grasp which quickly turned into a tight hug. Lance sobbed loudly into his neck. Shiro was stunned by Lance's violent anger. Lance never got angry, violent was out of the question.

Shiro really fucking hated those two kids.

* * *

A few hours later, Lance had calmed down enough for Coran to give him a shot to calm him down. Keith held Lance in his arms tightly, his skin even paler than before and he was completely limp, staring at nothing.

"Withdrawal is kicking in pretty bad. These are ten milligrams of Diazepam, it should get you through the night." Coran stated and wiped up the dot of blood on Lance's hand from the shot.

"I...I just can't take this stench anymore..." Lance whispered brokenly, Keith rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Maybe we should call a doctor..." Allura said, looking gently at Lance who continued to stare at nothing. Coran glared at her slightly for the comment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! You can't smell that?!" Lance growled, scowling at everyone in the room. Only Allura flinched.

Hunk stepped outside, Pidge followed him after a few seconds.

"Something is dead, and it _reeks_ ." Lance hissed.

Coran sighed and looked at Lance, "There is no smell. You're just extra sensitive right now. It's a normal part of-" Lance cut Coran off aggressively by getting right up in his face.

" _Fuck off!_ " he spat, Coran looked at him surprised.

"Hey-!" Coran started

Hunk came into the house, Charlie on a leash.

"Come on Charlie, help Lance." Hunk said to the dog.

"If there's a smell, he'll find it." Hunk said to Lance, who only blinked.

Charlie went straight for Lance and licked his hand, but Lance didn't react. Then suddenly, Charlie went very still and darted over to the middle of the room. He began to dig at the carpet for a second, whining. Shiro quickly removed it and they all looked at a trapdoor in the floor.

"The cellar..." Shiro whispered.

The door was closed, a huge black bloodstain showed drag marks leading into it. Lance then quickly vomited all over the floor.

* * *

Shiro slowly opened the cellar door and everyone, except Lance who stood far away due to the smell, looked down and gagged when they were all hit simultaneously with the stench of something rotten.

"What's your expert diagnosis now?" Lance muttered to himself.

"It fucking stinks." Pidge replied anyways.

Shiro, Keith and Pidge all gathered flashlights and venture down the long steep cellar steps.

"Careful guys, this wood is old and humid." Keith cautioned them.

"Yeah...like the rest of the whole fucking house." Pidge grumbled.

They continued down and saw that each and every step was smeared with blood, like someone had dragged a body down them.

"What the hell?" Shiro questioned himself.

When they reached the bottom, Keith flipped the light switch, but it only provided a small amount of illumination. The cellar had stone walls but they were covered only in tools and old stuff, nothing strange or gross.

"There's nothing in here." Keith stated, but Pidge pointed to a hidden door in the shadows.

"Back there."

The smell was getting stronger the closer they got to the door.

"Can't we just call someone? Like a service or something?" Pidge asked, almost gagging.

"Yeah, sure...'Backwoods De-Stank-ifyers.'" Keith deadpanned. Pidge grumbled about 'not needing a sarcastic comment'.

They slowly opened the door, making Pidge and Keith gag violently, Shiro almost puked like Lance. Inside was completely pitch black. Fumbling along the walls, Pidge found the light switch and flipped it.

The ceiling was covered with dozens of headless crows and cats dangling.

"Oh my god.." Shiro said, horrified.

Over on the side of the room was a big stone tank filled with rainwater to the top, it made an echoing dripping noise that really set the creep factor.

"Whoa..." Pidge said, stunned.

"What is this?" Keith whispered.

"Looks like witchcraft to me." Pidge remarked.

Shiro takes in the room, in the corner of it, something catches his eye.

"Oh, shit."

On top of a metal desk was a shotgun with ammunition, and a book.

The cover was the face of a man screaming in agony. All the dust floating around it seemed to have stopped, frozen.

* * *

Back in the living room, Pidge held the book in their hands. Fascinated with it.

"That's one ugly book..." Coran commented, looking alarmed.

Lance was curled on the coach, head resting in Keith's lap.

"Guys, let's not freak out over this. First thing tomorrow I'm going to go bury those rotten dead animals out back. The smell will be gone in no time." Shiro stated calmly, but was still tense from the cellar.

"And what about that voodoo shit they did down there?" Lance asked cautiously, gripping Keith's knee slightly.

Pidge's gaze was still fixed on the book when they answer, "No, voodoo is more about salt, dolls, and personal artifacts...this is something different."

"Pidge, please" Hunk whispered, slightly freaked out.

"It's probably the work of those druids down in Redcliff creek. They sacrificed some wild animal and played with an Ouija board..." Keith said, rubbing Lance's back.

"You shouldn't have touch anything down there." Lance stated.

He couldn't take his eyes off the cellar door.

* * *

Allura turned on the electric saw and started cutting off slices of cold beef for lunch, looking out the window she could see Lance clutching his arms and walking in circles outside in the pouring rain.

Next to Allura, Coran poured himself a mug of hot coffee.

"What's he doing?" Allura asked Coran, who sipped his cup and looked outside.

"Running it out of his system. They say the cramps are so painful you want to hacks you limbs off with a chainsaw."

"I feel so bad for him.." Allura whispered softly.

* * *

Outside, Lance walked in circles around the lawn under the rain. He was barefoot but didn't even notice as he trampled over twigs and thorns. His face was twisted with agony.

Inside, Pidge took out a pocket knife from their bag and looked at the horrifying book in front of them.

Pidge tried to work the piece of leather binding the book together free, it quickly snapped off.

Pidge slowly opened the book, and outside a distance scream was heard, No one noticed it.

Pidge looked at the first page, it read: _Naturom Demonto_ . Flipping through the pages, they found disturbing drawings and images of creatures.

"My god..." Pidge muttered, horrified.

On one page there was a demon with wings,another was the spiny backside of an animal, and another was a woman on fire...Pidge kept reading, thrilled by what might be an important academic find.

"This is unreal,Tenure, here I come."

All of the pages were filled with handwritten notes, some in different handwriting, colors, and an unknown language.

Some notes in red jumped out from the page at Pidge.

 _LEAVE THIS BOOK ALONE_

 _SONO TUTTI MORTI_

 _HE'LL SUCK YOUR SOUL DRY_

 _DAD IS OUTSIDE AND TRIED TO KILL US..._

Pidge wondered if they might be warnings from others who had come in contact with the book.

Down in the cellar, Shiro used a red box cutter to cut down the headless crows and cats hanging from the ceiling. He quickly put the tiny rotten corpses in a black trash bag.

Pidge continued to read the book, taking notes in between and attempted to translate the language, but they stopped on one page that caught their attention the most.

In the center of the page were four words that had been violently scratched out, Pidge looked at it intrigued. Next to the words were scattered notes of warning:

 _DON'T FUCKING SAY IT_

 _DON'T SAY IT, DON'T WRITE IT, DON'T HEAR IT!_

 _THEY OPEN THE DOOR TO **HIM**!_

Pidge couldn't help but smile at all of it, "Awesome..."

Pidge grabbed some blank printing paper from the desk drawer, tore off a small piece and placed it over the scratched out words. They took a pencil and started tracing character by character to find out the words. Pidge finally got the first word and said it out loud.

"Kunda..."

Outside the sounds from the forest seemed to completely stop, Pidge read on.

"...Astratta..."

A wandering coyote was suddenly decapitated, thick red blood splashed vividly against a tree.

"...Montosse.."

* * *

In the cellar, Shiro reached up to cut down the last bird before it suddenly began to flap violently and fall down to the floor, dead once more.

"What the fuck?!" Shiro exclaimed, having jumped back once the bird had started moving.

* * *

Pidge finally uncovered the last word.

"Can'da."

* * *

Lance stopped running around in circles to vomit violently all over the grass, he fell to his knees and sobbed and wiping his face with his sleeve. He looked like death had warmed over.

"Please God, give me a break..." he begged and looked out into the forest.

By the tool shed, Charlie started barking loudly at something in the woods. Lance turned to where Charlie was growling and froze.

There between the trees a few meters away was a starving coyote, watching him. It's eyes were completely black, gold, and disturbed. It stared right at Lance, who stared right back.

The beast twitched anxiously, then a thick thread of blood dripped from its snout, too much to be real. The trees and branches next to the coyote seemed to bend and crack violently. Lance continued to look, unafraid. Just pissed.

* * *

Inside the cabin Keith was sitting on the couch listening to Hunk and Allura talk about some mundane thing he really didn't care about. His thoughts only on his hurting boyfriend, when suddenly the cabin door flew open violently. Lance entered, clearly agitated. He ran to the backroom he was staying in with Keith and grabbed his bag, throwing clothes and other junk into it.

"What are you doing?' Keith asked quietly, watching the scene unfold.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get out of here. Now."

Lance zipped his back and stomped back into the living room where Hunk and Coran were sitting.

"Oh no, slumber party isn't over yet." Hunk said, crossing his arms.

Lance laughed bitterly, "Yeah, we haven't played 'Fuck, Marry, Kill' yet huh?"

"Lance, please..." Keith whispered.

"There's something fucked up with this place! You guys all know it! You're just not telling me!" Lance accused, sneering at them all.

Allura looked in from the kitchen, and Shiro came out of the cellar just in time to hear Lance's screams. "Lance, what's going on?"

Lance finally broke down into tears, "I'm the one who decided to come here, it was my choice! So I'm the one who says it's time for me to go! And I'm telling you it's time!"

Pidge came into the room, looking shocked at the scene in front of them. Hunk gave them a look, Pidge bit their lip but nodded.

"I will go on with this, but at home. Just not here. Deal? Let's load up the cars please?" Lance whimpered, gripping his arms tightly.

Pidge swallowed heavily, "Lance, we're not taking you back."

Lance froze, and slowly turned to stare at the smaller adult.

"What?"

There was only dead silence in the room now.

"We've decided we're not driving you home..." Hunk continued nervously, "...you're gonna have to stick this out so we don't lose you again."

Lance laughed and picked up his bag, he turned to Keith.

"Babe, drive us home." Keith didn't move.

"C'mon baby, we'll have a road trip back to Flint, like when we were in high school!" Lance had begun to sound totally manic.

"Lance...I'm sorry, but maybe they're right..." Keith pleaded. Lance's face went blank and cold.

"You were supposed to here to support me. Not them."

Keith bit his lip, "I..I am baby-"

"GOD! I was so stupid...to think for once in my fucking life...I could actually count on you!" Lance screamed and yanked off a silver ring on his left hand and threw it at the chest of his stunned boyfriend.

"Lance! We're just trying to help you!" Hunk begged as Lance shoulder checked Pidge on the way to the backroom.

"Yeah, well FUCK YOU VERY MUCH!" the Cuban screamed before slamming the door shut.

Keith fell to the floor and picked up the silver ring with trembling hands, Shiro gripped his brother's shoulder tightly.

"You did the right thing..." Shiro whispered to the crying Keith.

"Did I?" he whimpered, not really believing it anymore.

Pidge stopped Hunk from going after the other, thinking Lance just needed some space, before realizing something was missing.

"Where are my car keys?"

The loud roar of an engine tipped them off.

"Oh no no no..." Coran gasped and threw open the cabin door, it was pouring now outside and the white van drove off recklessly down the muddy road.

"LANCE!"

* * *

Inside the van, Lance gunned it and saw though the rear-view mirror his friends and boyfriend running after him, he sobbed violently. Lance's face was full of anguish, he wasn't proud of what he was doing at all.

Tears rushed faster down his face and made it even harder to see through the pouring rain.

Lance screamed out his frustrations and struggled to see through the rain, when he sees the starving coyote from before in sitting in the middle of the road, it looked right at Lance and screeched like a human being.

It was too late to hit the breaks, so Lance smashed into the animal head on, he yanked the steering wheel, and the vehicle violently slid in the mud and through thick vines before crashing into a deep lake. The impact flung Lance's face against the dashboard violently and knocked him out.

* * *

When Lance came to, there was some blood on his forehead and his hands were trembling in shock. He fumbled around for the keys and tried to turn it on, it didn't work as most of the van had been submerged in lake water.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Lance screamed hysterically, hitting the steering wheel and crying. He wanted Keith.

Lance slowly opened the van door, causing more muddy water to rush in, he gasped from the cold but shoved himself out the van, it was deeper than he had thought. The water went right up to Lance's chin, he sputtered to keep from swallowing the gross fluid.

Once reaching the shore, Lance trembled and rubbed his arms to try and get warm. A low growling noise, made him look up sharply. There was nothing around, but looking back towards the water, Lance froze seeing a muddy human figure looking at him.

Screams forced their way out of his throat as the figure began to crawl towards him. Stumbling to get to his feet, Lance quickly raced into the woods to get away from the creature. Thorns and branches cut viciously at his now exposed legs, his sweat pants had been torn off at some parts from getting caught on the thorns.

The growling noises had turned into human shrieks, those made Lance run faster. Lance raced faster and faster till his foot caught on a small rock, making him tumble right into a big black thorn bush. The lamb pendant his grandmother had given him was torn off and away from his neck.

He tried to protect his face and keep moving, but it felt like the vines were wrapping around his arms and legs, one even wrapped around his neck tightly, leaving barely any room to breath.

Lance whimpered and fought hard to get free, but the thorns dug deep into his exposed flesh until he stopped completely. Lance couldn't move at all now.

Then out of the darkness of the forest a familiar figure stepped into the Cuban's view, he froze.

It was him...but not him.

This version of him looked almost white and his hair was muddy and very dirty, it was also naked. But the worse part was it's eyes. His normal sky blue eyes were replaced with golden black ones that seemed straight from hell itself.

Lance whimpered as the double smiled and let black saliva drip down its chin and opened it's mouth wide as some black tentacle eel thing covered in thorns slipped out of it's mouth.

The black thorny tentacle slithered quickly to where Lance was bound, curling up his leg and up into the bottom of his torn sweatpants, soon reaching his boxers. Lance's eyes widened in fear at the realization and cried to scream when he felt it breach him and force its way painfully inside him completely. Lance screamed in agony and clenched his legs together. His double cackled demonically and the Cuban passed out.

* * *

Keith ran down the dirt road, calling for Lance, begging him to come back. They had found the car abandoned by the road and the driver door wide open, Lance nowhere in sight.

"LANCE! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!" Keith shouted out into the woods, then he heard it.

" _ **AAAARRGGHAAA!**_ " Lance's pain-filled screams filled the dead-silent air.

"LANCE!" he cried out and bolted into the direction of the screams.

Running through the marsh, Keith looked around frantically for his missing boyfriend, he stumbled right into some muck, passing an enormous dead tree.

He suddenly spotted a silhouette frozen in the fog.

"Lance?" Keith asked hesitantly.

Like a nervous animal, Lance paused there.

"What are you doing out here? Please, come on, let's go back to the cabin..." Keith begged.

Lance turned towards him, his eyes were completely black and blood was dripping from multiple cuts on his arms and legs, he looked Keith right in the eyes.

The Cuban's screams echoed throughout the whole forest.

* * *

Pidge sat deeply in a armchair in the corner of the living room, pounding their ankle against the base of it anxiously.

Shiro, at the table, punched buttons on his phone. He tossed it down moments later in frustration.

"No reception."

Coran exited Lance and Keith's room back into the living room, Hunk jumped up quickly.

"How is he?"

Coran huffed slightly, not really concerned,"He's talking about a man in the woods, and how the forest attacked him. Common strange withdrawal talk."

"I think we should take him to a hospital..." Hunk suggested anxiously.

"We might be a little in over our heads here." Shiro stated grimly, Coran glared.

"I'm giving him the same treatment he would get at a hospital, minus the cold judgment. Do you really want strangers treating your friend like some worthless junkie?"

Hunk blanched and looked down at his feet, an awkward silence issued before Shiro ventures out.

"What about the wounds on his arms and legs?"

"I pulled some thorns out. Looks like he might have ran into a thorn bush out there," Coran frowned thoughtfully, "he might have done it on purpose."

"What?" Pidge hissed, glaring at the red head.

"Pidge. He's probably going to do whatever it takes to get out of here from now on." Coran stated grimly.

They all sat quietly, thinking that over.

* * *

In their room, Keith held a shivering Lance tightly. Whispered apologies and promises floated around, neither seemed to notice the thunder booming outside. Lance's gaze was fixated on his reflection in the small mirror at the corner of the room.

"You should probably get out of these clothes hon," Keith whispered, still clutching his boyfriend close, "You wanna take a shower?"

"Keith, please. Please, please." Lance whimpered, gripping the other's shirt tightly.

"What baby, tell me please."

"You have to get me out of here. Please." Lance begged, still staring at the mirror.

Keith flinched but held the other even tighter, "No one said this was gonna be easy baby..."

"No, no. You don't understand. There was something in the woods Keith..." Lance whispered, finally looking at Keith with terror, "And it's here with us now." The other frowned.

"You mean here...in the room?" Keith asked, Lance nodded quickly.

Keith sighed heavily and slowly detached himself Lance's desperate grasp, though it tore at his heart to do so.

"I'm gonna get you something to eat and drink okay? Go take a shower and get into some clean clothes, you'll feel better in no time." Keith forced himself to step out of Lance's desperate reach and walked out the door, shutting it softly.

Lance sobbed and clawed at his arms. He could barely breath, he turned back to the mirror slowly.

It was him, but his eyes were golden black. His face was clawed apart, part of his skull was showing and his mouth was gushing blood. He stuck out his tongue, it was split in two like a lizard's.

* * *

White pages filled with random words were scattered around the book. Pidge was studying it very closely now, taking notes and transcribing passages into paper.

But a drawing catches their attention. It's a figure, with black eyes in the middle of a forest, raising its arms high. In front of it is a four legged beast watching what it does. It's eyes were also black.

"You should really throw that thing away..." came Hunk voice as he entered Pidge's room, two cups of coffee in his hands. He gave one to Pidge who thanked him and took a sip.

"You don't understand. This might be a real find. It looks like some archaic spiritism manual. I still can't even figure out what language it is..." they explained.

"I'm taking notes, maybe some guys from the school library could tell me something about it."

Hunk shook his head fondly at Pidge's curious nature, then glanced outside at Shiro working on something and sighed.

"Maybe you should put that down for a while and go talk to your best bud for a while?"

Pidge glared at their notes, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"C'mon, don't act like that. I know you care about him."

Pidge frowned, "He's not my 'best bud' anyways, he's Matt's. You and Lance are my best buds." Hunk smiled and ruffled the other's hair, making them grumble and swat away the hand.

Hunk laughed loudly, Pidge smiled but frowned when looking outside at a working Shiro.

* * *

 **Translations:**

"Korkma, oğlum ..." - **Don't be afraid, boy...**

"Kötü kitap, kötü kitabın ne yaptığını geri alabilir .." - **Only the evil book can undo what the evil book has done...**  
"Yap..." - Do it...  
"... Bu onun ruhunu kurtarmanın tek yolu." - **...It's the only way to save his soul.**  
"Rahmını kurtar, bedenini zaten kınadı." - **Save his soul. His body is already condemned.**  
"Yapma! Oğlunuza huzur verin!" - **Do it! Give your son peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This freaking fic took me four days to write and one day to fix mistakes. Be proud.**

* * *

Shiro was outside wielding a nail gun and finished fixing a spot where the door had been forced open. Once he was finished he just stayed there, shook his head and rubbed his eyes, staring at the floor.

Shiro jogged out to the tool shed carrying extension cords, he almost opened the door when he notices the chain trying Charlie is hanging from the door handle.

"Charlie?" Shiro called out, nothing.

Shiro tried to look for the old dog, but was hard to see more than a foot or two in front of him, he walked around the perimeter of the the tool shed until he saw it.

An enormous patch of blood in the grass, it was being washed away by the rain.

Shiro followed it nervously, and found it led to a fox hole. Shiro peeked into it.

"Charlie? You in there?" Shiro called out and finally noticed the dog farther back inside.

"Oh shit...Charlie! Wake up, boy! Come on, wake up!" Charlie didn't move.

Shiro cursed, the last thing Lance's mentality needed was for his family pet to be killed by fucking coyotes. Shiro hurried into the tool shed, a metal table in the center of it, old paint cans filled with nails and rusty tools scattered about. Shiro desperately shoved boxes and trash away from the wall and found the other end of the fox hole. Looking down, he found Charlie's body.

He reached down and yanked the animal out of the hole. The dog's neck was covered in blood.

"Oh, no no no...Charlie, damn coyotes! What am I gonna tell Lance?!" Shiro asked himself, panicking.

But then he noticed something disturbing, right next to him was a couple of bloody human footprints. Lightning flashed brightly. And behind Shiro, 40 feet away under heavy rain, a person was staring at him. Shiro felt the presence of something over his shoulder, he turned slowly. The presence was barely noticeable now.

"Lance?"

* * *

Inside the cabin in the living room, Coran and Allura had dragged out a pile of some ancient board games and were playing Connect Four. Shiro rushed inside and slammed the door, looking around frantically.

"Where's Hunk?"

"In the kitchen, Shiro what's wrong?" Allura asked, seeing his pale face.

Shiro didn't answer only ran into the kitchen to see the larger man making Lance some food.

"Hunk, something's happened.."

"Shiro?"

Shiro explained Charlie's unexpected death, the bloody footprint and what looked like Lance outside. Hunk's face went from deadly pale to righteous anger.

"LANCE!" Hunk bellowed, Shiro followed the furious man to the backroom where Keith sat in a chair next to the showers reading a book, and waiting on Lance.

"Guys?" Keith questioned, seeing Hunk and Shiro's face.

"LANCE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Hunk roared, pounding furiously on the door, Keith jumped up.

"Hunk, what the hell?!" Keith shouted at Hunk, wondering why the usual gentle giant was raising hell at his sick boyfriend. Shiro pulled Keith away.

"Keith, we think Lance might have...attacked Charlie."

"His dog? Why the fuck would he do that?! He's been in there this whole time!"

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Lance's clothes and bandages were scattered all over the floor. There were muddy footprints leading from an open window to the shower. Lance was standing under the shower, his inert arms hung against his painfully thin body. His hand were covered in blood, arms a mess of old track marks and fresh puncture wounds. His eyes were blinking rapidly at a high speed.

Hunk continued to pound on the door, demanding to be let in, Lance didn't answer. He seemed to be in some kind of strange trance, body jerking at odd times and twitching frequently. He slowly reached out to the tap, struggling slightly, and turned it to the right.

Flames from the inside the water heater flared up. The amount of water vapor in the room grew rapidly, Lance's fingers started to shake hard.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Keith had joined in on telling Lance to come out, but more out of concern.

He noticed a lot of steam flowing out from under the door and shoved Hunk and Shiro away before slamming his shoulder against the door. Once, twice, three times...

The door opened violently, and amidst all the steam Keith saw Lance sitting in the shower, half of his entire body is a bright painful red, his skin has split open in places, his eyes have rolled into the back of his head, body spasming.

Keith raced over to the shower and tried to shut it off. The metal burned his skin, causing him to hiss and let go. He grabbed a towel and forced the shower to turn off.

* * *

Shiro sped his jeep down the dirt road, the sun had already began to set. Heavy rain slammed down mercilessly on the windshield.

In the back seat, Keith carefully held Lance, who was trembling in shock. Enormous bubbles had formed beneath his skin, mostly on his face.

"Why did you do that?!" Keith shouted at his boyfriend, tears running fast down his pale face. Lance just shivered and foam dribbled from his mouth.

* * *

Pidge flipped furiously through the book, sweat dripping from their forehead, they paused on a page, it was an image of a person in front of a black creature that almost looked like the devil. Pidge stared at it a few seconds before they flipped to the next page. What they saw made them jump back in shock.

It was the same person holding their hands to the sky from before, only this time they're holding a vat of boiling water over their naked body, a creepy smile on their face. Pidge noticed that the arms of the person have very similar puncture wounds that Lance had when they found him.

* * *

The jeep made it to the creek, but Shiro suddenly braked violently. Keith yelped as he and Lance were thrown forward.

"What the hell Shiro?!"

"The creek..." Keith frowned but looked out the window and gaped.

The bridge was gone.

The rain had caused the creek to raise so high that the water rushed over the bridge, submerging it beneath a rapid current.

"This can't be happening...this can't be fucking happening!" Keith screamed in frustration.

Neither noticed a grinning Lance, whose smile was extremely similar to the person in the book.

* * *

Night had fallen back at the cabin.

Coran exited the back room where Lance was sleeping, confidence in his nursing skills had begun to waver.

"I injected him with a high dose of, Thorazine, so he's going to be out for a couple of hours. But his burns are serious, maybe second or third degree. I unfortunately only did one rotation in a burn unit, but that was quite some time ago."

Pidge was frozen, standing by the wall. Keith paced back and forth in the living room, hands in face, trying to hold back more tears.

"This is all my fault..." he whimpered, Shiro walked over and made the younger brother sit down.

Hunk and Allura both were trying to get a signal on their phones with no luck.

"Nobody could have know that Lance would do something like that..." Coran tried to reason.

"You should have know! We've been follow your lead since we got here!" Hunk snapped, glaring at Coran who flinched and looked away.

"Guys! Let's not lose our heads here. If we're lucky, it'll stop raining soon and we can cross the creek in the morning and take him to a real hospital full of judgmental strangers," Shiro looked at Coran darkly, "Who actually know what they're doing. Everything's going to be okay."

"What the hell?!" Pidge's voice suddenly shouted. Shiro turned towards them angrily. Pidge pointed towards the hallway, horrified.

"Oh my god!" Allura cried.

Lance was standing still in the dark hallway, watching them all. He was almost totally naked, only wearing a pair of Keith's baggy grey sweatpants on him. His body was covered in repulsive blisters and burns. His body twitched randomly and flinched at nothing.

The shotgun from the cellar was in his right hand.

"Lance?" Keith whispered in shock.

Shiro spun around fully and swore, Lance slowly raised the gun.

"Put the gun down Lance." Shiro demanded calmly, Lance pointed the gun right at his chest. The room was silent but filled with thick tension.

"Put the gun down!" Someone bellowed, Lance fired off a round. It grazed Shiro's arm and out the window behind him. Lance dropped the gun, it crashed to the floor.

Lance emitted a long horrible scream, the windows and doors all flew open, letting in the brutal force of wind from outside.

Lance tensed his entire body up, his fingers twisted and contorted into painful positions. As he writhed, blisters on his arms popped. His eyes suddenly filled with blood, and he let loose a scream with all his might, practically shredding his vocal cords.

Then it was calm. The wind stopped and Lance froze completely then calmly looked all of them.

" **You're all going to die tonight.** " his voice sounded layered, like it was said by two people, Pidge looked at him horrified.

Lance collapsed to the floor, completely lifeless.

Shiro applied pressure to his bleeding arm, then looked at Coran who was the closest.

"Coran, quick, the gun..."

Coran, visibly shaken, crawled over to Lance's lifeless body and gun next to it. Coran quickly grabbed the gun, only for Lance's hand to clamp down on his hand. Coran paled and looked up to see Lance staring at him with golden black eyes.

Lance jumped on top of Coran, pushing him to the ground. Coran only had a minute to look at the other in shock before Lance was vomiting a mixture of food, blood and bile onto the red head's face. Coran struggled, choking on the foul liquid.

Terrified, Coran threw Lance off of him, making the Cuban fall through the opened cellar door and tumble down the steps to the bottom.

Coran threw himself away from the door, spitting out the vomit wiping it away from his face panically. In the basement, Lance let out a demonic scream and started to scramble up the steps. Pidge quickly rushed over and kicked the door shut, one of their ears was bleeding as the eardrum had been destroyed.

Coran was curled up in a corner of the room, bathed in vomit and slowly rocked back and forth, "He's completely psychotic..."

"My god, what happened to his eyes?!" Allura cried out, a bit hysterical.

Lance's fists pounded against the door violently, forcing Pidge to sit on top and attempt to lock it.

Once they did, Pidge backed away quickly as the door shuttered from the beating on the other side. Then it stopped, the group was silent as they listened to the Cuban scream and moan, sudden sounds of thumps echoing harshly.

"What's he doing?" Keith whispered, eyes wide in horror.

"He's flinging himself against something..." Hunk whimpered, clutching his head in his hands. The sounds of the pounding continued.

"This is impossible." Pidge whispered to themselves. Coran continued to shake his head desperately.

"I have him enough Thorazine to put a horse to sleep!" Coran cried out, still in shock.

"So give him another!" Keith shouted, Coran shook his head negatively.

"Another dose could put him into a coma." he whispered, the pounding sounds grew louder, making the whole group flinch.

"For God's sake, Coran, he's going to kill himself!" Keith screamed, but Coran was paralyzed with fear.

"Get the shot." Shiro mumbled.

Coran didn't move.

"GET THE DAMN SHOT!" Hunk screamed, fearing his best friend would die.

Coran stumbled to his feet and nodded, he quickly ran into the hallway. Allura inspected Shiro's arm, the gunshot that had grazed it left an enormous wound in it's path.

"I have to get the shrapnel out." Shiro gritted out, in a lot of pain.

"I have tweezers in my bag. I'll be right back." Allura said, and ran to their room to get it. The screams and pounding still had not paused once.

Pidge took off their glasses shakily and wiped their sweating face before turning to the three remaining people in the living room.

"Guys. Listen, i don't think a tranquilizer is gonna go shit...'Cause I don't think we're dealing with a freaking panic attack here..." Shiro looked at them, still squeezing his bleeding arm tightly.

Keith frowned in confusion, panic still in his eyes and he winced after every thud. Beyond worried for his boyfriend.

"I know this is gonna sound pretty damn crazy, but I think what's happening with Lance has to do with the freaking witchcraft in the basement." Pidge concluded, and pushed their glasses back on, grim faced.

"Pidge c'mon, I think you're losing it..."

Pidge looked at him grimly, "Oh man...I really hope you're right."

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Coran opened the medical cabinet and took out a 100 milligram plastic vial of Thorazine and syringe. Fumbling to get it open, he didn't notice the mirror slowly shutting. In the reflection was himself, with golden black eyes and chucks of his face missing.

Coran glanced up just in time for the mirror to shatter outwards at him making the redhead shout and jump back to safety.

Clutching his chest, Coran practically ran from the bathroom back into the bedroom. He froze, watching transfixed at the bedroom door slowly shut on it's own. The floorboards around his feet started to creak and crack, he had no idea what was going on and was completely terrified. He ran towards the bedroom door but froze.

The muscles in his legs seemed to contract, as if some force was holding him back and wouldn't let him go. He was frozen, standing in the middle of the room. Trembling, all of his muscles were straining. The corners of the room were slowly drained of light, and a thick stream of urine ran down his leg and began to puddle around his feet.

* * *

Allura was picking out shrapnel from Shiro arm, wincing at every flinch from him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're doing fine."

Hunk was outside, frantically trying to get a signal on his phone. Keith refused to leave his brother's side as Allura working on his arm.

The pounding from the basement suddenly stopped, then the was the sound of something shattering. Pidge bolted up from their chair and turned towards the hallway.

"Coran?" They called out, silence. Pidge bolted to the bedroom.

Once there, Pidge slowly pushed the door open, softly calling out for the red head. There was nothing but silence. The small adult looked around and saw no sign of Coran, but the bathroom door was slightly cracked open.

Pidge edged carefully towards it and opened it slowly.

It was very dark inside, but they could see pieces of the destroyed mirror on the floor. Pidge flipped the light switch, it flickered ominously. Coran's back was to the other, crouched in the shower, half hidden by the curtain.

"Coran, are you okay? What are you doing in here?"

The sound of something like a knife cutting through meat echoed faintly. Pidge froze at the sight of something lumpy on the floor and carefully stepped around it, they slowly brought up their hand and pulled back the shower curtain. Pidge's face contorted into pure horror.

Coran had carved off the skin off his face with a shard of the mirror, Pidge gagged and stumbled backwards.

"OH MY GOD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" They screamed, backing away.

Coran stepped calmly into the light, looking at them like an animal curious about their presence there. He'd taken so much of his skin off that Pidge could see the interior of his mouth and jawbone.

"Oh, god, fuck, no!" Pidge stepped backwards, right onto a piece of Coran's flesh and slipped backwards.

Their back hit the toilet behind them hard enough for the seat to break and fall off as well. Coran walked towards them, holding out a shard of glass, frighteningly calm.

The pain of hitting the toilet knocked the wind out of Pidge, they groaned and started to crawl, reaching for the door, only for it to slam shut.

Turning around Pidge discovered that Coran had moved and is practically on top of them. Coran gave them a horrendous look and in one swift movement, he stabbed the shard into their shoulder. Pidge screamed as their shoulder felt like it was on fire, trembling hands reaching for the glass sticking out wickedly.

At the same time, Coran picked up the discarded need and held it right over Pidge's face and began stabbing down frantically. There's no expression in his eyes, only a cold look.

On one stab of the needle, it broke through Pidge's glasses left lens, cracking it, another on their cheek and one went right next to their right eye.

Pidge screamed loudly and with all their might, they managed to throw the large man off them. Coran sat up slowly, still holding the needle, but it had broken off into Pidge's face.

In a moment of pure thought for survival, Pidge grabbed the broken toilet seat and smacked it into the possessed man's face. Coran fell backwards and Pidge climbed on top before the other could move and began to smash it repeatedly into Coran's skull. Slowly turning it into mush.

In the living room, Keith had reacted to Pidge's screams and raced to the bathroom, Shiro and Allura not far behind.

"PIDGE!" Keith shouted, and kicked open the bathroom door, freezing at the gruesome sight in front of him.

Pidge laid against the wall of the bathroom and slowly pulled out the needle from their face, whimpering. They kept repeating same thing over and over.

"He tried to kill me...he tried to kill me..."

Keith held a hand over his mouth, behind him Shiro gasped and Allura screamed in misery at her beloved uncle, and only family, dead.

Coran laid slumped over, broken syringe in hand and face completely unrecognizable. A bloody toilet seat laid beside him.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness of the cellar, Lance was curled up in a corner, snickering and whispering to himself unintelligibly.

* * *

A light went on in the tool shed, Pidge was propped up on a wooden bench and resting against a wall. They were in total shock. Keith applied pressure to their shoulder as Shiro hunted around for a med kit. Allura stood by the wall, she was still shaking from the sight of her last remaining family member's death, barely able to keep it together at the moment.

Hunk couldn't sit around doing nothing, so he volunteered to check out the river. Shiro let him go.

Shiro finally found the med kit and opened it quickly. He cursed. There was only a bit of alcohol, some gauze and a few band aids left inside.

"This thing's fucking empty." Shiro stated, looking around and spying some duct tape.

"Fuck it."

Shiro grabbed the tape and poured the alcohol over Pidge wound, making them scream in pain. He cleaned it with the gauze and put the duct tape over it to keep it from bleeding more.

"They've lost a lot of blood." Keith whispered, Shiro nodded grimly.

"Keith, I need you to run to the cabin and fill a jug with water and sugar. Got it?" the younger brother nodded and headed for the door when Pidge finally spoke.

"Keith..." Keith turned and looked at a pained Pidge, every word they spoke was physically painful to them.

"Stay away from the cellar...stay away from Lance!"

Keith looked at Shiro, who only yelled at him to go. He did.

Shiro looked at Pidge's face closely, studying the various wounds.

"Shiro, listen to me man..." their face was deathly pale, "...this is all my fault Shiro..." the taller male shook his softly.

"Pidge, It must have been an accident. I'm sure you didn't want to...hurt him." Shiro said, weary of the still silent Allura behind him.

Pidge shook their head wobbly at him.

"I'm not talking about that, Shiro. That...thing I killed wasn't Coran. It wasn't him." Shiro kept his face blank and ripped off another piece of tape with his teeth as Allura began to whimper slightly.

"You need to calm down-"

"I read a passage from that book. It was some kind of...demonic prayer." Pidge looked at Shiro straight in the eyes.

"I unleashed something Shiro. Something evil."

* * *

Keith ran inside the cabin and crossed the living room to the kitchen, his eyes on the cellar door the whole way. Inside he quickly filled a large jug with water and poured sugar in it.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Keith jumped and dropped the sugar as a loud noise came from living room, he gripped his hands into fists tightly.

Walking into the room, Keith dropped the jug in shock, spilling the sugar water all over.

The cellar door was open.

The rusty bolt was detached from the door, and laid on the floor a few feet away. Scanning the room Keith found no sign of Lance. Racing across the room, Keith froze at the familiar sound of his boyfriend's whimper.

Turning around, Keith heard it come from the basement.

"K..Keith?" the raven haired man flinched at the sorrow-filled voice.

Keith slowly walked towards the open door and peered down, Lance was sitting on the bottom step, hunched over and shaking. Open sobs echoed clearly now.

"Lance...? Baby?" Keith called out softly, and started to step down the steps timidly.

Lance's body shook harder with tears and nodded lightly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why? You were supposed to love me..." Lance cried, entirely heartbreaking.

Keith felt tears pooling down his face as well.

"I do love you, I love you so much baby…" Keith assured softly, but Lance just cried harder.

"Baby, are you okay..?" Keith asked, walking further down the steep steps, Lance's reply was a pitiful sob.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a second, Lance cried harder but didn't turn around.

"Please...help me..." Lance whimpered, Keith was more than halfway down the stairs now.

"I'm coming baby, hold on. I'm coming down now." Keith promised, stepping a bit faster.

"Why did you lock me up down here Keith? You promised to stay with me...!" Lance's words struck Keith hard, he had promised.

"Y..You were violent baby...you hurt S..Shiro. And we didn't know what to do..." Keith whispered, closer than ever now. Lance was covering his face with his hands as he wept.

"But something really bad has happened and we have to get out of here now, okay? We can go home like you wanted to. We should have from the start. I'm so sorry baby..." Keith apologized and reached for the Cuban's trembling shoulder.

"You don't understand... **He's not going to let you leave**." Lance said, his voice had suddenly changed in the middle, two people speaking at once, just like before.

Keith froze and Lance turned around to face Keith. His eyes still golden black but bloody tears were streaming down his face.

"I know **he** wants you too Keith." Lance said, slowly his voice turning more demonic. Keith started to back away in horror.

"And he will not stop until he has you...until he has **all** of you!" Lance declared as Keith began to race up the stairs, terrified.

" **And he will rise from hell to feast on your flesh!** " Keith darted towards the surface.

He was almost to the living room when the last step suddenly collapsed under the pressure, due to old age and Keith's desperate pace. Keith caught himself on the living room floor with his elbows, his legs dangling in the basement.

Frightened, he tried with all his strength to pull himself out. He dug his heels into what was left of the stairs to push himself free. He was almost out when Lance's hand emerged from the darkness, grabbing him by the ankles and yanked him brutally backwards. Keith screamed as he fell into the darkness and the cellar door slammed shut above him with a loud bang.

* * *

Keith slowly opened his eyes.

He was lying on the staircase, his back was pinned to the stairs, right arm twisted behind him under his own weight, effectively trapping him. He was in pain, his head bleeding from the impact of fall. He tried to move, but only succeeded in further injuring his arm.

Then from out of the darkness, Lance's face appeared. Keith gasped in fright and struggled more.

Lance slowly went to his ankles and pressed his nose harshly against Keith's legs, smelling deeply and mouthing slightly at exposed skin. His black tongue lapping up any blood he saw. Slowly nosing up Keith's thighs, a bloody hand reaching up to palm at the distressed man's crotch.

" **I can smell your filthy soul.** " Lance purred and shoved his face further between Keith legs, mouthing more. Keith was completely frozen with fear, his eyes were wide in fright.

Lance growled and hauled the other up, throwing him to the bottom of the cellar floor. Keith groaned in pain at his back smacking into concrete. Lance quickly straddled the other and forced the Korean's arms down, pinning him completely, and stared right into Keith's wide terror-filled eyes.

" **Such pretty eyes...maybe I should keep you for myself. There's more than enough without you.** " The demon mused before bending down to kiss the other's throat.

"N..No! Stop it!" Keith yelled, and tried to buck the possessed male off him. The demon only growled approvingly and rolled Lance's hips onto Keith.

" **Delicious.** " It purred before smashing it's lips against Keith's harshly, forcing the slimy black tongue into his mouth. Keith gagged at the black saliva pouring down his throat.

"Lance...please.." Keith begged, once the demon pulled away. Black blood smeared the Korean's lips.

Keith looked into the golden black eyes, searching for any sign that his innocent boyfriend was still in there.

" **Lance isn't here jackass!** " The demon hissed, seeming upset that Keith called it by it's vessel's name.

" **You're boyfriend is being raped in hell.** " It growled before biting down savagely on Keith neck, making him scream in pain.

* * *

Shiro knew he should have went with Keith, it had been too long since he told him to get the sugar water. Walking inside the cabin he saw the overturned jug and the claw marks on the wooden floors leading into the cellar. Shiro threw open the cellar door, his little brother was laid on the stairs whimpering in pain and clutching his bloody neck.

His shirt was torn, and bite marks were covering his body. His pants badly torn and the zipper in the front was broken.

"KEITH!" Shiro ran down, skipping a few steps at a time, and picked up his trembling brother. He turned and saw a smug demon Lance, it licked it's blood soaked fingers slowly.

" **He's already mine.** "

Shiro stepped backwards till he was rushing up the stairs and back in the living room, Lance didn't follow, just smiled wickedly.

Shiro kicked the door closed with a loud bang.

* * *

Keith was on the floor in a the corner of the living room, crying in his brother's arms. His clothes were replaced with one of Shiro's big hoodies and smaller shorts, with the drawstrings tied tightly to stop them from falling.

The cellar door was completely covered in heavy metal chains now.

"Please Shiro, we have to get out of here." Hunk begged, tough his eyes strayed from the cellar door to Keith frantically.

He wondered what the hell had happened, he had been gone for twenty minutes.

"I promised Lance I wouldn't leave. I gotta stay, I gotta help him..." Keith mumbled against his brother's chest.

Shiro looked at Keith incredulously.

"Keith, that thing isn't Lance anymore! It fucking rap-!"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Keith hissed, curling into himself more, Shiro sighed heavily and rubbed his brother's back soothingly. Allura looked at them both helplessly.

* * *

Outside, Shiro watched Pidge on their knees in front of a burning trashcan.

"Pidge?"

"I don't know why, but I thought it would end it..." They laughed painfully, inside of the burning bin was the book from the cellar. Not affected by the flames at all.

"But this thing..doesn't burn." They both watched it.

"It doesn't fucking burn." Pidge's glasses reflected the burning flames.

* * *

Pidge browsed through the book's pages while Hunk and Shiro looked on behind them.

"According to the book, if you speak the words out loud, it gives _him_ the right to...possess the living..." Pidge explained, Hunk raised an eyebrow.

" _Him_?" Hunk questioned, not really able to believe all this.

Pidge stopped on a page, it was a drawing of a humanoid silhouette, surrounded by smoke, looking at them with tiny white eyes.

"The book talks about an 'evil entity'. A vicious taker of souls." They pointed to the inscriptions surrounding the picture:

 _BAEL!_

 _AZATHOTH!_

 _IBLIS!_

 _LILITH!_

 _SHAITAN!_

"Different names from different religions..."

"...For the same thing." Shiro finished, looking at the picture grimly.

Close on the picture on the side of the page read a huge note:

 ** _THE FUCKING DEVIL!_**

Pidge pointed to some Latin writing on the side of the page and translated, "...'Once his thirst for souls is appeased, the skies will bleed, and an abomination will rise from hell.'"

On the page, a hellish creature was drawn, rising from the ground, under heavy bloody rain.

* * *

In the kitchen, Allura busied herself with making Keith something to eat, he hadn't moved since Shiro laid him on the couch and covered him with a thick quilt.

Allura sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, and sniffed a few times. Tears threatened to fall at the thought of Coran's fate. She shook her head and tried not to think about him, tiny footsteps made her look up.

Keith stood in the kitchen doorway, looking down and not moving at all, his long black hair covered his face. Allura frowned and dried her hands before turning towards him.

"Keith, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. He shook his head, limbs twitching so slightly that Allura didn't notice.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, he nodded jerkily.

She frowned and walked forward to check him out when Keith's head snapped up. His eyes were golden brown and a Cheshire grin on his lips.

Allura's eyes widened and opened her mouth to scream when Keith darted forward, grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him and sank his teeth into her throat. He tore it out in one quick movement. Her eye's widened in shock and pain, she clutched at her throat.

Keith just kept smiling and wiped his mouth clean of blood, watching as she fell to the ground, one arm stretched out towards the room she knew the others were at but unable to call out for them. Her face grew paler as blood flowed down her chest from her open throat. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, making loud gurgling sounds before her arm dropped and she slumped over, dead.

Keith's eyes slowly turned back to his regular violet and he blinked a few times, why was he in the kitchen? He didn't remember moving...

He frowned and looked around then down, he froze at the sight of Allura with her throat torn out and laying in a pool of her own blood.

" _TAKASHI!_ " he screamed.

* * *

Hunk sat down on Pidge's bed heavily, waving his hands around frantically.

"Can't we stop this? Reverse whatever the hell you've started?! We gotta help him. There must be something we can do."

Pidge flipped through the pages, "There is a section here that talks about...expulsion."

All three really couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"Expulsion?" Hunk asked nervously.

"Guys. This thing is attached to Lance's soul like a leech. If I'm reading this right, it becomes him." Pidge paused, biting their lip harshly.

"If we want to stop this thing, I'm afraid we're gonna have to, to…" Pidge trailed off, looking at the two morosely.

"No. No, no no..." Hunk choked, shaking his head furiously, tears falling fast.

"I don't think there's another way..." Pidge whispered, tears present in their eyes as well.

"Are you fucking insane?! I'm not gonna kill my best friend! Why would you wanna do that?!" Hunk bellowed, glaring harshly.

Pidge glared furiously, "He's my best friend too Hunk! Of course I don't want to kill him!" They all went quiet.

"This is a fucking nightmare..." Shiro mumbled, looking down at his feet like they had the answers.

"Are you sure this will work? Will…will he be at peace?" Hunk asked softly.

"Am I sure? Of course not, this isn't a science book...but I'm sure of one thing. Whatever is inside of Lance is the cause of all this...and if he dies, it dies along with him."

Hunk raked a hand through his hair roughly, "Fuck, Pidge...and what if Lance just lost his fucking mind? What if he needs a damn doctor and not some gruesome death?! Fuck! I can't believe we're even considering this..."

Pidge looked at Hunk consolingly, "Hunk, this is real-"

"Pidge. Lance's sister died in a fucking mental hospital claiming she was an apostate of hell...but she was just a crazy person, a lunatic who watched too much television. Nothing...supernatural, or demonic." Shiro looked shocked at this new thread of information,now in doubt too, Pidge noticed.

"Okay. Lance went crazy then! What about Coran?!"

"I wasn't there..." Hunk muttered, looking away.

"I was there, for Christs sake!" Pidge bellowed, frustrated.

"Maybe you've lost your mind too." Shiro suggested blankly. Pidge looked at him, shocked.

Hunk stayed silent, looking at them both with fear, everything had gone to shit so soon.

"You're such a fucking coward...You know what we have to do, but you're just too scared to go along with it." Shiro glared, but Pidge kept going.

"You know what? I'm going to burn this place down, and end this fucking nightmare. So why don't you run away and hide under a rock somewhere. You're great like that." Shiro flinched, Hunk looked at them both confused.

"Hey now-"

" _TAKASHI!_ "

Everyone froze at Keith's screams, echoing loudly.

They all sprinted out of the room to see Keith shaking a bloody Allura, tears flowing down his deadly pale face.

"N...No..." Shiro whimpered, falling to his knees in shock.

"I-I don't know what happened! I woke up and she was laying on the floor, I-I think she's dying!" Keith sobbed, holding out the deceased woman to his brother desperately.

Hunk covered his face with his hand as tears fell, Pidge bit their lip sharply.

This needed to end, no more friends dying.

* * *

All four remaining friends, excluding Lance who was under their feet in the cellar laughing manically, sat in the living room. Allura's body was laid outside on the porch, no one was ready to bury their friend just yet.

Finally Shiro spoke, "Okay. We're all going a little crazy right now," he paused, a bit of madness lurked in his eyes before he blinked and continued, "It stopped raining and in a couple of hours the bridge will be cleared, and we're gonna go look for help. Everything's going to be fine."

Pidge snorted slightly, "Everything's going to be fine? You don't fucking get it, do you? If we don't do something right fucking now, we're all gonna be dead by then, or worse..."

"Pidge, please..." Hunk whimpered, Keith stared straight ahead. Looking at nothing, no one noticing his twitching lips.

Laughter suddenly rang out clearly, everyone turned to see that Lance had somehow managed to lift up the chained cellar door. He stared at them dead in the eyes and smiled wickedly. Hunk gasped and backed up so hard and fast he tipped over his chair. Pidge and Shiro flinched and jumped up as well.

" **...We're gonna get you. Not another peep, time to go to sleep...** " he sang cheerfully, Keith stared at him. Not reacting at all.

The lights flickered before going out completely, sending everyone into darkness.

"Shit!" Pidge cursed, stumbling around blindly. Hunk yelped and a loud thud indicated that he had tripped over something and yell.

"Keith?!" Shiro suddenly yelled, a loud bang echoed in the room.

Pidge was terrified, stumbling till they found the wall and started to feel around the edges. A sudden clicking noise cut through the darkness. A gasp and scream made Pidge's blood run cold. That was Shiro. Pidge shouted in frustration and felt around more till the familiar touch of a light switch made them grin. Flipping it, they turned around and screamed.

Allura stood in the middle of the living room, holding the nail gun loosely, her eyes were golden black. Various nail were sticking out of her once beautiful face, her silver hair red and damp with blood. Her body twitched and jerked randomly, making look like she was having a seizure.

Shiro was laying on the floor clutching his chest, a pained look in his eyes, red blood spread out on his shirt. He'd been hit in the chest with five nails.

Hunk was still on the floor, looking at the sight in shock, and Keith hadn't even moved from his spot on the couch, not reacting to his dying brother at all.

Hunk screamed and dodged the raining nails that went after him next, but one had gotten him in the knee, making him go down.

Allura slowly turned and pointed the nail gun at Pidge who barely threw their hand up in time to stop four nails from entering their chest, instead they went into their arm.

Pidge howled in pain and fell back on their ass, they groaned and quickly ducked behind one of the living room chairs. Next to them though, five nails went right through the backside of the chair hey were hiding from just a few inches from their head. Pidge jerked back and leaned against the wall.

Allura stepped right over the chair and and unloaded dozens of shots right at Pidge's arms and chest. They continued to scream in pain, and fell on their back.

Pidge attempted to scoot away as Allura stepped closer, But then Hunk jumped right on top of her, knock the nail gun away and Allura's possessed body flew a few feet back, she stopped moving.

As he fell to the floor, Hunk screamed in pain. He looked at the nail buried in his skin, the pain was terrible. He looked back at Allura-

She was gone.

Hunk quickly looked around the room but he can't find her, it was too dark.

"Hunk..." Pidge whispered, still on the floor bleeding heavily. Their trembling hand pointed to something underneath the armchair a few feet away from him. It's the shotgun.

"Take it, before she does..." they whispered.

Hunk began to drag himself towards the weapon, but the sound of metal dragging on the floor makes him pause and look up.

Allura emerged from the shadows right behind him. She had the metal crowbar in her hands.

She quickly swung down onto Hunk's injured leg, making him collapse again. Then, as he's about to reach the shotgun, she swung again. This time hitting his arm. She smacked him everywhere, his head, his back, shoulders. Hunk didn't move again.

Allura brought her arm up high, probably to make the finishing blow, but suddenly she was struck with four nails in her spine. She turned slowly and there was Pidge, their back to the wall holding the nail gun.

They began to set off more rounds as Allura calmly walked over to them, panic now clear on their face. Shot after shot went into her, and even though she was bleeding profusely, she didn't stop.

Pidge just kept shooting, but soon the sound of the nail gun clicking alerted them that they had ran out of nails, Pidge let it fall to the ground.

"Fuck!" Pidge cursed as Allura raises the crowbar high, hey braced themselves for the inevitable.

They reached out towards Allura, as if asking for mercy. But Allura gave none and swung harshly onto Pidge's outstretched hand, sending two fingers in one direction and another out of it's socket. Pidge screamed in agony.

Allura used the sharpened end of the crowbar to strike were Coran originally wounded them. The pain was unbearable.

Pidge cried out constantly as Allura continued to beat them relentlessly with the metal weapon.

Pidge fell forward onto their "good" arm, their left side bleeding intensely, their whole body was shaking in shock and pain.

Pidge spat out a mouthful of blood, it was all over. Looking over their shoulder they see Allura raise the crowbar high and Pidge closed their eyes tightly. Waiting for the head blow that would kill them.

A loud boom rang out sharply.

Hunk was holding the shotgun in his hands, and Allura's left arm was gone, she looks down at it confused and turns towards Hunk who just let off another round - destroying her right arm as well, gallons of blood sprayed out of her gaping wounds. She stumbled furiously towards Hunk but her knees soon gave out, she had lost too much blood. Her face turned pleading.

"Why are you hurting me Hunk? I thought we were friends..." She dropped next to Shiro's now still body, he had bled out after Pidge's fingers were broken. She didn't move after that.

* * *

Hunk carried a limp Pidge out to Shiro's red jeep and sat them in the trunk gently.

"Hold on. Stay awake. Try not to die, okay?"

Pidge grinned weakly and shook their head softly, "Dying would be a blessing..I just don't want to become the Devil's bitch..."

"You won't." Hunk said sharply, "I'm going to do what I have to do, alright? And we're going to get the fuck out of here." Pidge nodded, shaking slightly. Hunk turned but Pidge called out to him.

"Don't forget Keith, okay?"

* * *

Hunk began to pour a trail of gasoline behind him and headed towards the living room. His expression was as hard as stone, and emptied the rest of the flammable liquid over the cellar door. Outside, an electrical storm surged.

Gasoline filtered through the cellar door, and into the basement. Hunk took out a lighter from his pocket, looked at it for a moment. He held it just over the trap door and attempted to light it with a shaking hand, his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Lance. I love you buddy."

Lance then began to bang against the door violently, as if he knew what was coming.

 **BANG!** Hunk closed his eyes, thinking back to when he and Lance had first met.

* * *

 _A smaller Hunk sat on a lone sidewalk, frowning softly as he was new to his neighborhood and was very lonely. No one wanted to be friends with a fat, dark-skinned kid. A sudden shout makes him look up in time to see a small boy with bronze skin and blue eyes running towards him, screaming bloody murder. Hunk looked at the other in shock, and even a little fear._

 _The smaller child had on a blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts and brown sandals, he raced towards the other, and tripped over the sidewalk crack._

 _Hunk watched in fascination as the other seemed to barrol roll at least five times until he stopped and landed on his face a couple of inches from the other._

 _"U..Um, are you okay?"_

 _"Yep." The boy mumbled, face full of gravel, Hunk shook his head but chuckled when the other looked up and grinned at him._

 _"I'm Lance! You're new right? Wanna be friends?"_

* * *

Hunk tried to light the lighter again. Lance continued to beat against the door violently, shrieking the entire time.

 **BANG!**

 _Teenage Lance standing up for a bullied Hunk._

 **BANG!**

 _Both nerding out over a new video game or a new robot Pidge had made._

 **BANG!**

 _Lance meeting Keith for the first time and complaining about the 'mullet-haired asshole' in first period._

 **BANG!**

 _Hunk telling Lance about his embarrassing crush on Shay._

 **BANG!**

 _Lance telling him to go for it, Hunk panicking._

 **BANG!**

 _Lance screaming to Hunk that he 'kissed that mullet-brained asshole' and he liked it?!_

 **BANG!**

 _Keith and Lance starting to date, Hunk giving him the 'I told you so' look._

 **BANG!**

 _Hunk finding out Lance was into drugs._

The thuds just kept getting louder, and Hunk finally lit the lighter and prepared to drop it when-

 _"Me and you God only knows it's not what we would choose to do..."_

Hunk froze, looking at the cellar. His heart frozen.

 _"'Forward!' he cried From the rear And the front rank died And the General sat As the lines on the map Moved from side to side."_ Hunk felt emotionally destroyed, he mouthed along to the lyrics he and Lance used to sing together back in high school.

 _"Black and blue And who knows which is which and who is who? Up and down And in the end it's only round and round and round..."_ Hunk flipped the lighter shut.

"I can't do this...I can't fucking do this." He cried, Lance stopped pounding on the door.

Outside a flash of lightning struck a tree. It caught on fire.

Hunk stared at it, and the wheels turned quickly in his head.

* * *

Hunk pushed back a curtain in the tool shed, revealing the various shelves. He took down a lone car battery sitting next to a chainsaw. Opening a nearby drawer he pulled out a medium sized power capacitor.

Hunk quickly wrapped a cable around two syringes, tying them together. He grabbed a pair of jumper cables from a box.

Two giant batteries were put inside a yellow lantern, he turned it on. The light flickered before it shined brightly, illuminating a shovel leaned against the shed wall.

Hunk stood just a few steps away from the old well, digging a grave.

"Sometimes...the only way...is the fucking...hard way.." he panted through deep labored breaths.

Almost three feet deep into the ground, Hunk looked back up to the dark cabin. The storm was raging all around them.

* * *

The loud clangs of the chains being dragged against the floorboard echoed throughout the deadly silent cabin. The trapdoor to the cellar opened slowly, it creaked ominously. Hunk looked down into the darkness, and he began to carefully descend, wary of his injured knee. In his right hand was a syringe full of Thorazine like a dagger. In his left, the yellow lantern.

Hunk looked around the place, but there was no sign of Lance. The lantern went off for a minute.

"Shit," He hissed and tapped it harshly. It came back on.

Hunk reached the next room, it was even darker in there than the other one.

"Lance?" Hunk called out carefully.

The light from the lantern scanned the the room slowly. It hit one of the corners of the room, revealing a red box cutter lying on the floor. When Hunk swerved back to look again back, the box cutter was gone. Hunk bit his lip harshly but passed beneath the door frame, and headed deeper into the dark room. He stopped.

Lance was there, standing still in the far side of the room. He was panting anxiously, staring down at the floor. The light went out once more.

"Fuck!" Hunk shouted and desperately started to hit the light repeatedly for it to turn back on.

Each flash of light showed Lance advancing closer and closer to Hunk, wielding the box cutter. The light came back on, but Lance was already in front of him.

"Noooo!" Hunk screamed, throwing up an arm to block Lance's swings.

Lance slashed ferociously at Hunk arms, screaming demonically the entire time. Walking backwards, Hunk didn't notice the big stone water tank behind him. He fell backwards, and started to drown in the water. Lance's arms plunged underwater, grabbing Hunk's neck and forced him under.

From his perspective, Hunk could see Lance's distorted face, smiling at him in a diabolical way. Hunk could barely exhale a few air bubbles, he had nothing left, no will to fight.

A figure suddenly appeared behind Lance-

 _WHACK!_

It hit him.

Hunk came up for air, he took deep breaths, trembling from his near death experience.

Pidge stood there, crowbar in hand, looking like they couldn't believe what they'd just done. Lance was laid face down on the floor, still.

"Pidge!" Hunk yelled in shock, Pidge just turned around and walked towards the stairs.

Hunk reached the shaking Pidge who just collapsed against the last step. Hunk kneeled in front of his dying friend. Pidge's face was pale with barely a drop of blood left in them. They were ready to go.

"Thank you..." Hunk sobbed, clutching the other's hand tightly. Pidge grinned at the other lightly, they were having trouble breathing now.

"Back to back...right buddy?" They whispered, Hunk sobbed louder and nodded furiously.

Pidge smiled lightly, then paused.

"...Keith's gone..."

"What?"

"Didn't...see him..." Hunk bit his lip harshly.

"Tell my family...I'm sorry...okay?" Hunk nodded again.

Pidge gasped a few more times before looking up the stair, eyes filled with tears.

"I never told him...I was sorry...I forgave him...y'know?" they had started to slur.

"I..I'm sure Shiro knew that..." Pidge smiled lightly and looked Hunk right in the eyes.

"Sorry we never finished _Rover_...just got...caught up in...life..." Hunk shook his head.

"It's okay, Pidge...another time." they smiled.

"...yeah...another...time..." Pidge stopped breathing, eyes were still open but now lifeless.

Hunk gently took off their glasses and closed their eyes, sobbing hard.

Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Lance's body still lying on the floor.

* * *

Hunk laid Pidge's body next to Shiro and Allura's, and like they had told him, Keith was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Outside, the book was at Hunk's feet.

Lance's body laid in the grave. He was dressed in one Keith's red sweaters, blue boxers decorated in Finding Nemo characters, and a plastic bag over his head. He looked more terrifying than ever.

Hunk had begun to shovel piles of dirt onto Lance's body as the storm around them raged. The wind was so strong, it practically forced him to move, Hunk stopped for a moment to gather his strength.

"Hunk?"

He turned towards the grave. Beneath the clear plastic, Lance was looking at him, his eyes opened wide. Half of his body and arms are covered in a foot of dirt.

"Lance?" Hunk questioned warily.

"What am I doing here Hunk? I can't move, I can't breath! Help me!" Lance screamed, eyes wide with panic.

Hunk was paralyzed, not sure what to believe. Lance then realized where he was.

"What! What are you doing to me?! Are you BURYING me?!" Lance screamed and shook his shoulder frantically, trying to free himself from dirt all around him. It was impossible.

"You're burying me! Why, Hunk, why?! I thought you were my friend! Please, help me! Aaaaahhhh!" Lance continued to scream and squirm, Hunk shook his head slowly and turned away.

"You're not him." he mumbled, and continued to toss dirt onto Lance's body, covering his neck and shoulders.

Lance stopped screaming, and look at his best friend right in the eyes.

"Why do you hate me Hunk?"

His voice was calm and relaxed now, almost sweet.

"I know you do. You left me alone, you let me get into drugs. You never really cared, did you? You were ashamed to be friend with a worthless person like me, weren't you?" Hunk glared at the demon.

"That's not true." He growled, pausing in his shoveling.

"Yes it is. You were tired of being around a useless friend, I can't cook like you, or be as smart as Pidge, or as strong as Keith and Shiro. Not even close to being as beautiful as Allura, or as useful as Coran with his medical training. I'm nothing but a hopeless drug addict that should have died when I overdosed."

"Shut. up." Hunk hissed, his fists tightening on the shovel.

Lance chuckled darkly, his voice mixing in with the demon's again.

" **You will burn Hunk...Burn along with your junkie friend. You're bones will be as black as your soul.** "

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hunk bellowed and then furiously began to shovel as much dirt on Lance as he could.

Lance screamed like a rabid dog, " **You'll burn in hell for killing me, you motherfucker!** "

Hunk began to bury Lance's head, he went quiet. Lance just stared at Hunk with his big golden black eyes from behind the plastic bag.

The storm swirled all around them.

Hunk drove the shovel into the ground, he had finished burying Lance. Hunk fell to his knees. He put his forehead to the mud and dirt, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Lance...for leaving you all alone. It just hurt so much to see you killing yourself over the drugs. I didn't want to see you waste away, I know I was wrong now. I'm sorry for making you think you were useless, or unloved. We all loved you so much, we were willing to stay with you til the end...now I'm all that's left. I'll stay this time Lance, till the end."

Silence.

Then suddenly, as if someone had thrown a switch, the wind and rain stopped. Hunk looked around, surprised by the phenomenon. He frantically picked up the shovel and started to dig into the grave. Behind him is the car battery, it had the power capacitor attached to it with duct tape.

Hunk stepped down into the grave, he buried his hands into the mud and took out the lifeless body of his best friend.

He put Lance on the ground, rapidly reaching for the battery. He then grabbed the syringes that he had tied together with wire and attached. Two cables come out of the power capacitor, positive pole to one nail, negative to the other. Hun hit the switch on the capacitor, and the meter went from empty to full charge.

Hunk held the syringes like a dagger. He raised them as high, then as hard as he could he plunged both directly into Lance's heart. With his left hand, Hunk fired up the capacitor.

 _CRSWWWWSH!_ A huge spark flew from the device into Lance's heart. His whole body arched as he received the electroshock.

"C'mon!" Hunk yelled, then flipped the switch again.

Lance arched again.

Hunk watched for a few seconds, he wasn't waking up.

"Please come back..." Hunk whispered.

One last try, Hunk hit the switch.

Nothing.

Hunk pulled out the syringes, and threw them angrily to the side. Defeated.

"Oh, God..."

Lance's face, for the first time in a long while, looked peaceful. It was as if he was in a deep, comforting sleep. Even the burn marks from before had magically disappeared. Hunk took Lance into his arms, and cried in frustration.

"Please, come back to me. Please...Lance you're all I have left. Please..." Hunk knew, it was useless.

He sat Lance down on the ground, looking at him for one last time.

"It's all gone. You're at peace now."

Hunk took a blanket from the ground nearby and placed it gently over Lance's face. He stood up slowly, his spirit absolutely crushed.

"Hunk?"

He came to a sudden halt, turning around slowly with hope on his face.

Lance was standing there, hugging himself, confused and afraid.

"Lance?" The Cuban collapsed in tears.

"Hunk?!"

Hunk ran to the other's side, they both embraced each other tightly, Lance's arms locked tight around his best friend.

"You're back...you're back..." Hunk repeated softly, still holding Lance.

"It was so horrible Hunk...so horrible..." Lance whimpered.

Hunk took Lance's face in his hands, relieved. He looked Lance right in the eyes.

"It's over now. It's all over."

"Thanks for not leaving me Hunk."

The front door of the cabin slowly opened. The silhouettes of Lance and Hunk step inside.

"You get some clothes and I'll get the car keys alright?" Lance looked around the place, terrified. Shiro and Allura's legs stuck out from behind the couch.

"It's better if you don't look around too much." Hunk whispered, Lance nodded and turned away from the gruesome sight.

Hunk entered the back bedroom, covering his nose and mouth to block out the smell. He couldn't help but look towards the bathroom, where Coran's body had accumulated a thick flock of flies. Pieces of broken glass crack under his feet as he opens a drawer to find the red jeep's keys. A photo rested on top of the dresser.

It was the whole group when they were at Comic-Con visiting the _Voltron_ section. Lance, Keith, Pidge, Shiro and himself dressed as Paladins while Allura dressed as the alien princess with Coran as her adviser. That had been a great day.

Hunk stood there for a minute before he grabbed the photo and stuck it in his pocket when he realized something.

Someone was standing right behind him.

Wiping around Hunk saw with horror that it was Pidge, their eyes golden black and holding a piece of broken mirror. Before he could react, Pidge struck. The piece of mirror stabbed viciously into Hunk's stomach. He looked down as Pidge slowly removed the shard, Hunk collapsed to his knees. Pidge stood still in their place.

While trying to get back on his feet, Hunk looked towards the bathroom, only to discover Coran standing there silently, face still caved in and surrounded by flies.

In despair, Hunk limped into the hallway.

"Lance.." Hunk whispered, having trouble speaking.

Hunk dragged himself against the wall, making his way to the living room. Lance soon spotted him.

"Hunk?! ¡Oh Dios mío!" Lance cried out in horror.

Lance ran towards Hunk only to trip on something and fall. Looking towards it, Allura's golden black eyes stared at him. Pointing with what was left of her right arm at him and shrieking an inhuman noise. Lance reacted with sheer panic, he couldn't even scream. He stood and rushed towards his bleeding best friend, a stream of blood gushed from Hunk stomach.

"Oh my god...¡¿Qué mierda ?!" Lance yelled, clutching his head in horror.

Lance spotted Pidge standing in the doorway, their eyes golden black. They were clutching a bloody mirror piece.

"Get out of here..." Hunk said weakly, Lance looked at him in shock.

"No. No, no no, no..." Lance looked towards the hallway again, Coran was now appearing.

"You gotta go..." Hunk stated, looking at Lance determinedly.

"¡No, idiota de mierda!" Lance hissed, and with all hi might he heaved Hunk towards the door, passing a now standing Shiro who had golden black eyes. Letting them pass.

Hunk put himself together and walked towards the door, he pulled out the jeep keys from his pocket. He handed them to Lance.

"Take the jeep." Lance took them while Hunk watched his four possessed friends walk closer to them. Hunk opened the door.

"Okay let's go." Lance walked out the door first, Hunk didn't move.

"Hunk?" Lance asked, fear in his eyes once he realized Hunk wasn't beside him.

Hunk looked at Lance with sad eyes, a thin line of blood escaped his mouth, he smiled.

"You go now and live." Hunk slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

"HUNK!" Lance screamed and beat his fists against the door, sobbing loudly, "¡No! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor!"

Hunk slid down the door, sitting there and looking at the four demons in front of him. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking pulling out a lighter.

"...I'm so...fucking dead anyways..." he muttered before throwing the lit lighter onto the still gasoline soaked floor. Fire immediately catching and spreading fast.

"We all are..." He said, and looked at his demonic friends one last time.

The fire caught onto Pidge and Coran before spreading to Allura and Shiro. It reached the gas tank sitting close to the window.

* * *

Lance was knocked back on his ass from the explosion of flames that shoot out from the window, he scooted back away on his hands as the fire spreads to the porch.

* * *

Inside the demons were on fire, but were entirely calm, looking at Hunk.

" **He just needs your soul to rise now...** " Pidge said.

The fire finally reached Hunk, and as he started to burn in the flames, his eyes open and they were golden black...and a demonic grin slowly spread across his face.

The photo of all of them at comic-con had fallen out in Hunk's struggle. It slowly burned as well.

* * *

Lance struggled to crawl away from the burning cabin on his back when he noticed something strange.

The cabin had started to sink into the ground, Lance watched as the cabin seemed to be swallowed into hell itself until it disappeared completely in a pool of dark mud.

Lance was silent in the face of the immense, quiet forest. He could not believe what had just happened.

That's when he saw it. Lying on top of the mud pool where the house had been, was Lance's lamb pendant. He thought he had lost it when he crashed the white van. As he approached it, the mud seemed to get deeper and deeper, covering him up to his waist. But he struggled to keep going. He finally reached it, and put it over his head when a single drop of blood fell on his hand. He looked at in in shock and looked up to see where it came from when another fell on his face, he wiped it away when more and more fell and he gasped in shock at the realization of what was happening.

It was raining blood.

"What-?"

 _SPLASH!_

A giant bloody hand emerged from the mud, and grabbed Lance's throat.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lance screamed, he lifted up his hand as if desperately pleading for help.

Everything around him glowed as red as the deepest circle of hell. The hand tossed him away, making him fly into the air, and land on the edge of the mud pool. Lance watched as white eyes emerged from the mud. He crawled back as quickly as he could, watching in horror when a horrendous creature popped out of the mud right in front of him. An abomination.

Half of it's face was Hunk's, the other half was Pidge. It's body was a monstrous mix of his friend's remains, it was looking directly into Lance's eyes.

" **Shhhhrrrrrraaaaa...** " The abomination hissed.

Lance turned over on his stomach, and tried to crawl his way out of the mud. The creature followed right behind him, he desperately reached he edge and ran with all his might towards the jeep. He reached for the front door, but it was locked. He yanked on the handle, but no luck. He screamed in frustration and terror.

Lance quickly retrieved the car keys from his pocket and pushed the button. The door unlocked, Lance quickly gets in and tried to shut the door. But the abomination had a hand in the doorway, it began to wedge it open.

Lance screamed and threw himself into the passenger seat. The beast slowly opened the door, Lance had his back to the passenger door, looking at the beast right in the eyes.

He couldn't help but scream again.

Lance strained against the door, trying to reach the door. The beast just observed him, like an animal intrigued by the panic of it's prey. Without much ado, it jabbed four of it's fingers into Lance's leg, it's strength able to sink deep into his flesh. Lance screamed in pain when he finally managed to find the handle behind him.

He fell backwards onto the ground, he tried to stand but his injured leg caused him to fall again. He desperately crawled away from the jeep.

"I'm not gonna die now...I'm not gonna die now..." Lance chanted to himself, and hid behind an enormous rock, a few feet from the tool shed. Then he saw the fox hole. He ducked into the deep narrow hole, hoping to hide from the abomination's grasp.

Lance wormed his way through the hole, using his elbows to inch forward. A few worms and bugs crawled across his arms, but he didn't even notice. A few feet in, he stops. He stayed there, trying not to make a sound.

After a moment, Lance dared a glance over his shoulder, only to discover-

The abomination had stuck it's terrifying face into the hole itself.

The beast reached it's arm inside; Lance turned back onto his chest and continued to move forward. The abomination's hands nearly reached his feet. Lance rushed to the other end of the hole.

Lance popped out the other end of the tunnel, directly into the tool shed. He curled up in the corner, his heart just about ready to burst. He looked at the fox hole then at the open doors of the tool shed, not sure where the abomination would appear.

His eyes stopped on the chainsaw on the shelf next to him. It took him a few second to catch his breath, then he stretched and reached for the power tool. It didn't seemed like anyone had used it in ages.

He pulled the ignition cord, and nothing. Looking at the tank, Lance sees that there's no gas in it.

Looking at the shelf again, Lance spots a bottle labeled 'CHAINSAW GAS', it was filled with a bit of gasoline. Grabbing it and unscrewing the lid with trembling hands, Lance opened the chainsaw gas cap and poured the remaining liquid into it.

"Come on, come on, come on..." He begged.

When he was about to screw the lid back on, it slipped from his shaking hands onto the floor. He stretched to reach for it when the beast appeared right in front of him.

It had come up from out of the fox hole, but seemed like it was stuck and was struggling to free itself. It stretched an arm out to try and reach the Cuban. Lance backed up and grabbed the chainsaw. He was trapped between the wall and the monster, who was violently trying to work itself out of the hole and get to Lance.

Lance pulled the ignition cord.

 _BRRrrr... Brrrr... Brrr..._ Nothing.

The monster was starting to free itself from the hole, and gets closer.

Lance closed his eyes tightly and prayed, he pulled the ignition cord again.

 _BRRRRMMM!_ It worked!

He screamed in shock then in terror as the now-freed abomination reached a hand out towards him. Lance twisted and cut the extended hand off the abomination right off. The screams of the creature were deafening.

" **_CHHHHHIIIIAAARRRGGGG!_ ** " The Abomination screamed out, and with it's good hand it grabbed Lance by the shoulder and tossed him violently out the tool shed.

Lance landed painfully in the mud, he stood and grabbed the chainsaw, and ran from the tool shed as fast as he could. He stopped a few feet from the jeep, turning around he saw the abomination beneath the tool shed door, standing angrily and screaming violently.

Lance revved the chainsaw again, at high speed.

"I'LL KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he screamed, the chainsaw died in his hands.

"No, no no no no..." Lance whimpered, and hit the ignition, nothing.

The monster started to walk slowly, straight towards Lance.

Lance ran farther from the shed and hid behind the jeep, he leaned back against a wheel.

"Come on!" He screamed, still nothing.

On the other side of the jeep, the abomination walked slowly towards the car. It's backbone was moving in creepy ways under it's skin. Lance quickly slipped under the jeep, trying to hide from the beast. He can see it walk a few feet closer to his face. He tried to start the chainsaw again, the beast stopped. Lance hit the ignition again, the loud roar erupted from the chainsaw, working again.

"You're going down..." Lance growled, he swung the blade out towards the monster's feet and effectively cut them off.

The beast fell to the ground, screaming in anger. Beneath the jeep, Lance was covered in blood and rolled out quickly before the thing could grab him again. But the creature lifted the jeep up off the ground, and tossed it to the side. Lance screamed as the jeep fell right on top of his arm.

"NOOOO!" he screamed and tried to push the heavy weight off him. His forearm was completely crushed by the jeep, window glass was embedded into his arm. The pain overwhelming.

Lance listened as the screams of the abomination echo from the other side of the jeep, it would only be a matter of seconds before it arrived. The sounds of it dragging itself closer drives Lance insane, he tried to move his arm but it was impossible. The creature poked it's head out from around the side of the vehicle. It began to pull itself in Lance's direction.

"Nooo..." Lance wailed.

Lance screamed in terror and frustration. The creature began to speak in Coran's voice.

" ** _Where the fuck do you think you're going you junkie whore?_ ** "

With his free hand, Lance tried to reach for the chainsaw that's still powered on, it was just beyond his finger tips. He stretched but he still can't reach it. The creature dragged itself closer and closer.

" ** _You're going to die here and join your friends in hell!_ ** " It screamed in Hunk's voice.

Lance glared right at it, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!"

Then something out of nowhere happened.

A boot came down and kicked the creature right in the face, sending it far away from Lance.

Looking up, Lance gasped at the sight of his missing boyfriend Keith glaring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

The abomination screeched at Keith in fury, Keith in return flipped it off.

"Oh fuck off!"

Lance's missing boyfriend grabbed at where the jeep was crushing Lance's arm and slowly pushed up, Lance was quick to help. In their combined effort, they managed to squeeze out enough space for Lance to drag his arm out.

"K..Keith..." Lance whimpered, the Korean's eyes softened and pulled the other close.

The beast had begun to crawl back towards them, growling Lance sighed shakily and grabbed the chainsaw. curling his injured arm to his chest. Keith helped him stand up.

The walked slowly towards the monster, faces grim as it extended it's only hand out towards them and spoke it's final words.

" **_I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOULS!_ ** "

Lance revved the chainsaw as high as it could go, Keith held on with him.

"SWALLOW THIS MOTHERFUCKER!"

They both shoved the chainsaw into the abomination's open mouth, all of them screaming in anger and pain. They literally split the face in two with the chainsaw, burying the tool down it's throat. Gallons of blood spurted out from the beast, most of it hitting Lance and Keith in the face. The abomination finally fell to the ground,it's head torn in two.

The bloody rain stopped falling.

It was finally over.

On the ground, the beast writhed in it's own remains that seemed to sink into the ground, like acid through metal.

"You go back to hell now..." Lance spat.

They let the chainsaw drop from their hands, watching the creature disappear into the ground. It was completely silent.

Despite all that had happened, Lance had never felt more clear in his whole life. He felt like he had before he ever touched heroin, stronger. Keith held Lance close to him, the other gave in to the comfort.

Sobs escaped from their throats as they stood there for a while, then turned to stumble down the dirt road, not looking back once.

Behind them, the book laid on the mud, before it too began to sink into the mud and disappear from sight.

* * *

The couple continued walk on the dirt road, footsteps heavy and filled with fatigue. Lance was leaning heavily on Keith, who had an arm wrapped around him.

At one point Lance tripped over a rock and collapsed. Keith rushed back to help him up.

"C'mon baby...you can make it..."

"Estoy tan cansado bebé ... déjame dormir por favor ..." Lance slurred, barely able to keep his eyes open.

They were both were still covered in heavy amounts of blood, though most of it had dried. Keith brushed back Lance's bangs looking at the other's face in worry.

Then a big red truck started to drive towards them with a "LAZY MARY" bumper sticker on it, it's driver was a corpulent farmer wearing a red flannel and green ball cap. Beside him was his wife. When he caught sight of the couple he slowed down.

"What in God's name..." he wondered out loud, his wife looked out the window and gasped in shock.

"What is it Billy Bob!?" his wife asked, a frightened look on her face

Billy Bob rolled down his window when he came to a stop by them.

"Are you alright kiddos?"

They both turned and looked at him warily, their faces covered in dried blood and various wounds on their bodies. Billy Bob spotted Lance's mangled arm.

"Lord almighty!" He exclaimed, not noticing the couple's synchronized twitch.

* * *

In the back of the truck, Keith had his arm wrapped around a passed-out Lance. His own violet eyes filled with pain and fatigued.

He was petting Lance's hair absentmindedly.

"Don't you worry kids, I'm taking you both to the hospital, and they'll patch you up in no time... you'll be right as rain." Billy Bob said, a determined look in his eyes, his wife looked back at the two in worry and sympathy.

Keith nodded and rested his head against Lance's lightly, his eyes opened for a second.

They're golden black, then violet again.

Blinking, Keith wondered what just happened before resting his head against Lance again and letting himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **¡Oh Dios mío! - Oh my God!**

 **¡¿Qué mierda ?! - What the fuck ?!**  
 **¡No, idiota de mierda! - No, you fucking idiot!**

 **¡No! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor! - No! Do not do this to me! Please!**

 **Estoy tan cansado bebé ... déjame dormir por favor... - I'm so tired baby ... let me sleep please ...**


End file.
